The present invention generally relates to an illuminated display device. More specifically, the invention is a portable illuminated display device.
It is an object of the invention to provide a portable illuminated display device that provides a backlit display for any image that you wish to show in a dimly lit or very dark area.
What is really needed is a portable illuminated display device that provides a backlit display for any image that you wish to show in a dimly lit or very dark area in a wide variety of settings where illumination of an image is required or advantageous, such as a name tag, advertisement, sign or security or safety identifier.